Superhero
by CasualtyDreamer2
Summary: Nick finally gets the family he has always dreamed of, even if they are not his own flesh and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Superhero**

The sound of constant chattering woke Zoe from her sleep. Sleep was a rarity as it was considering her ever demanding job, let alone two children to bring up. A night of undisturbed sleep had been out of the picture ever since Zara was born. Leo, on the other hand had never had the problem of waking at unearthly times of the morning. She guessed it was because their dad was around then, she wasn't on her own.

Padding over to Zara's princess themed room, her daughters wide chocolate eyes fascinated her as they always did. There was no denying that she was Zoe's daughter- the same olive complexion and glossy dark hair, curls in Zara's case, were unmissable. She seemed to have inherited her mums chatty nature with ease, at any opportunity she was babbling away.

As Zoe lifted Zara from her cot she admired her daughters beauty. She was head over heels in love with her two kids, life without them would be impossible.

"Come on then Princess, it's a mummy day today" she smiled, planting a small kiss on Zara's head as she clapped her little hands excitedly. Even at the young age of one she understood her mum was an incredibly busy woman and spending a whole day with her was something to cherish.

Racing down the stairs, still dressed in his dinosaur onsie, Leo called out giddily. "Is Nick coming round today?"

Zoe chuckled from her position in the kitchen attempting to feed an overly happy baby. Both children were Nicks biggest fans, Leo in particular. Ever since Zoe had started dating him again, he had spent every minute that he could with Zoe and the kids. He would often use his breaks as an excuse to see them and almost every night, without fail he could turn up at the house: equipped with a bottle of wine for himself and Zoe and a new film or treat for the little ones.

"Oh I'm sure he will" She grinned, having Nick Jordan back in her life was doing her the world of good. She hadn't smiled as much as she did when it was the four of them together.

"Now Mr dinosaur, let's get you some pancakes. You can't run around with Nick all day on an empty tummy can you, hey?"

* * *

"And how are my two favourite girls today?" His voice was a welcome distraction to the film that Zara was so fixated on. It was the only voice she wanted to hear. She hadn't even noticed his arrival but she was glad of it.

"Nick" she breathed his name with a certain desperation to her voice. His mere presence had the ability to calm the tangle of thoughts that was her mind. Even after seven years as a mother, parenthood still had its effects.

Leaning down to place a chaste kiss to her lips, he stroked the silky strands of her dark hair. He had perfected the familiar action over the years and could now be considered as some sort of expert.

"Nick!" The high pitched squeal from the seven year old who worshipped the ground Nick walked on, filled the room. In an instant his small arms were flung around the older mans side, clutching at the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Leo! Be careful, you'll hurt Nick one of these days" Zoe warned, although the element of sternness she had aimed for had been lost. Instead the light chuckle took over.

"How about a game of football then?" Nick asked enthusiastically, his kind eyes sparkling as he spoke to the young boy. The ever so strong bond between the two of them was slightly unbelievable at times.

* * *

As Zoe watched them from the large French doors, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Nick Jordan was perfect father material- the balance of discipline and love. He loved Zoe's children as they were his own. In Zoe's eyes they were.

It pained her that the fertility cycle hadn't worked for them all those years ago but had worked for herself and Jack: the children's dad. If dad was the right word- Jack had been loyal to Zoe all throughout their relationship and his parenting towards Leo had been almost faultless. But by the time Zoe fell pregnant with Zara, something had changed. Jack would stay out late, he would at all costs, avoid coming home. When he walked out on them, Zoe wasn't heartbroken- not for herself anyway.

There wasn't a day that went by when Zoe wouldn't wish that Nick could have shared in the early stages of the children's life. He may not have been their biological father but he was a dramatically better father than Jack ever was.

* * *

With both Nick and Leo exhausted from yet another adventure filled day, they lay in Leo's bed. His racing car duvet barely covered Nicks legs and pillow space was very limited. The small boys arms were looped around Nicks neck, just like Zoe's always were. Over the latter months they had built up a routine: Nick would read Leo a story each night and stay with him until his imaginative dreams took over. Their story that night was one of superheroes and quests.

"Nick?" The quizzical tone to his voice was evident. Nick could sense that his eyes were fixed onto his face.

"Hm"

"I hope you stay with my mum. Forever, like forever and ever. You know, like in all those stupid fairytales I read to Zara. She likes them, she thinks she's a princess. Mum says she is and that I'm her little prince. I guess that means you're her king then!"

His continuous babbling humoured Nick, the way seven year old boys were so alert and smart fascinated him. They were full of questions and analytical responses.

"I'm not going anywhere, Leo. I promise"

"Good." The pause between his words making it clear that he would drift off any moment. His deep brown eyes shut tight and he snuggled into Nicks body. "Because you're my superhero"

**Please let me know what you thought x**


	2. Top Secret

Watching from the door, Zoe's eyes glazed over, her heart filled with pride and a broad beam developed. Words couldn't describe how ecstatic she was that two of the most important people in her life had such a tight connection.

"You're my hero too"

The familiar sound of her voice filled the almost silent room. Nick turned his head slightly to see her. She looked as flawless as usual, lent against the door frame. The soft light from the landing highlighted her collar bones and olive skin tone perfectly.

"Superhero" he corrected her playfully, he was propped up on one elbow admiring her. Placing a kiss to Leo's forehead, he made a silent promise to the little boy that he would always be there.

"Come on then superhero, you can work your powers on my baby, I don't think she's stopped crying since you left her"

* * *

After successfully putting to sleep two children, the couple lay together on Zoe's bed. Both pairs of eyes were closed, they were exhausted yet sleep just wouldn't come.

Zoe was laid out across Nick, her legs draping over his and her arms around his neck. Nick completed their usual position with his arms protectively around her waist, keeping her close to his body. It never felt right for either of them to sleep without the other.

"I've been thinking" Zoe spoke quietly, completely relaxed in his presence.

"Oh that's dangerous" Nick joked, tapping her nose lightly and smiling as she squirmed under his touch.

"I'm serious. I want you to move in"

The smile on Nicks face simply grew wider. "Oh I'll have to consider that one" the cheeky air to his voice infectious.

"Oh ha ha" the same sarcastic side to her certainly hadn't been lost during motherhood- if anything it had strengthened.

Nicks response wasn't one of words, they weren't good with words. His lips captured hers softly for a few moments. Even the simplest of kisses had the ability to drown Zoe in a world where everything was perfect. A world where it was just the two of them along with Leo and Zara.

"I'll take that as yes then" she chuckled lightly, settling back onto his chest, her head resting on his beating heart: the one place where she felt safe.

The sound of footsteps alerted Zoe from her short paradise. A small voice broke the comfortable silence that had fallen. Leo. "I had a bad dream"

Nicks heart melted at the sound of his shaken voice, he seemed genuinely upset by his nightmare. It reminded him of the nights that he would wake suddenly, when nothing seemed normal around him.

"Up you come then Mr, you can sleep with us tonight, ok?"

As Leo clambered up onto the bed, Zoe shuffled to the side to allow him space to settle. Filling the gap between the two adults, Leo made himself comfortable, clinging onto Nicks side.

"You want to talk about this dream then" Nick prompted, his hand stroking the soft curls of the young boys hair as the little pair of eyes smiled up into his own.

"I dreamed about you leaving me and mum. Mum and Zara were crying for ages and no one smiled anymore" Leo frowned as he relived his recent dream. His words made Zoe imagine a life without her Nick Jordan. It was a horrible life and one that she couldn't bare to think of.

"You've got nothing to worry about, alright. Because you know what? I'm moving into your house" Nick glanced over to Zoe who was laid beside Leo, deep in thoughts that seemed far from pleasant. Reaching his hand over Leo, he grasped hers. The understanding between them was clear. He wasn't going anywhere.

"So that means birthday wishes really do work" Leo's wide eyes and wondering expression making Nick chuckle.

"Hey?"

"When it was my birthday and mum got me a cake. I blew out all the candles and I made a wish. My wish was that you would come and live with us" the honesty to his words touched both Nick and Zoe's hearts.

"And you make my mum happy. I think she loves you" he finished, his voice falling to a whisper as if it was top secret. A secret that only a superhero could know.

**Please let me know what you thought, xx**


End file.
